Recherche de Betareader
by yuzuhira
Summary: J'écris une fic, et il me faut un/une/des beta s ! description de la fic et de ce dont j'ai besoin à l'intérieur. Et je suis allée chercher des betas, mais après un mois sans réponse de 4 d'entre eux/elles, j'en ai marre, alors ma demande devient universelle!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je me présente rapidement : je suis une fan de Harry Potter en train d'écrire une fanfiction sur ce monde, et cette fanfic est du genre construite autour d'une intrigue que j'espère être bien tournée.

Ainsi, vous comprendrez pourquoi, avant de la poster (ou même de la terminer, puisqu'on n'en est pas encore à ce stade), j'aimerais trouver un/une/des beta-reader/s. En effet, bien que je sois allergique aux fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, de frappe, je suis aussi humaine, et capable d'en faire. Donc, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel œil pour ce genre de relecture.

Mais, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, compte tenu de la nature de ma fic, j'ai surtout besoin de relecture sur l'intrigue même. Le déroulement de l'action, l'enchainement, la cohérence… De même que de conseils pour améliorer une transition, ou simplement pour ajouter un personnage, ou autre.

J'ai mis beta-reader au pluriel, puisque je pense que deux ou trois regards nouveaux sont toujours mieux qu'un, et comme j'aime pouvoir discuter de ce que j'ai en tête, plus j'en ai l'occasion, mieux ce sera. Mais si je reçois plus de trois réponses, il est possible que je supprime ce document, j'aurais obtenu ce que je cherchais.

Ainsi, parlons un peu de ma fic, que vous sachiez dans quoi je me suis fourrée :

Résumé(s) possible(s) : Abigail Fontana a rencontré à 15 ans le trio d'or alors qu'il rentrait en troisième année. Et ce trio est devenu un quatuor, qui s'implique dans la résistance à Voldemort autant que l'Ordre qui cherche des alliés à travers le monde.

Abigail Fontana, 19 ans, se sépare de ses meilleurs amis, le trio d'or, lorsque celui-ci part à la recherche des Horcruxes. Au château, l'AD renaît. Et dans le reste du monde, l'Ordre opère pour monter une armée, et détourner les plans du Lord Noir.

L'histoire est écrite à la première personne. Je ne suis pas la narratrice, et celle/celui-ci change régulièrement, afin que je puisse décrire ce qu'il se passe à Hogwarts, du côté de Harry, Ron et Hermione, et du côté de l'Ordre où il y a plein de monde, un peu partout.

J'ai introduit, comme l'indique le résumé, un personnage qui se joint au trio d'or. Cependant, je démarre l'histoire au début de la septième année, et c'est via des allusions ou des flashbacks que j'explique leur lien, leur rencontre.

Ce que le résumé ne peut pas expliquer (quoique, avec l'Ordre qui prépare une armée et une guerre…), c'est que cette Abigail ne sera pas le seul personnage nouveau de cette histoire. Je suis bien obligée d'en créer pleins si je veux que mon armée soit réelle, sinon je n'ai que quinze membres de l'Ordre.

A cela s'ajoutent différentes interprétations de la magie, et différentes maîtrisent suivant ces interprétations et les régions (si vous poursuivez sur cette fic, je préfère prévenir que pour certaines maîtrises, je ne me suis pas gênée sur le plagiat (mais après tout, c'est ce que tout auteur de fanfic fait : prendre l'invention de quelqu'un d'autre, et la tourner à sa guise)).

La fic est sûrement longue, bien qu'elle ne s'étale que sur un an. Mais même sur une durée aussi courte, avec mon petit ballet de personnages, et de points de vue, les dates sont essentielles, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de mettre des cours à Hogwarts un dimanche, ou une pleine lune toute les deux semaines.

Ce devrait être un rating T. Il doit y avoir une scène pour l'instant qui chauffe un peu, mais je suis obligée de la mettre, sinon on comprend pas les persos. Et de toute façon, ça n'est pas explicite jusqu'au bout, loin de là. En fait, les âmes sensibles n'auraient qu'à sauter quoi… 5 paragraphes ?

Aussi, ne pensez pas que toute cette fic est dans ma tête. Je l'ai bien avancée, et j'ai un fil directeur avec. Elle démarre en juillet 1997, et devrait se finir en juin 98, avec un épilogue pour l'été. Techniquement, mes chapitres un et deux sont bouclés. J'ai deux trois trous à remplir jusqu'au chapitre 7, qui n'est pas fini. Je vais jusqu'en octobre 1997 avec seulement quelques pov à ajouter. Le mois de novembre a une trame, mais pourrait être modifié. Le mois de décembre est un peu formé. Et janvier a un début et quelques idées par-ci par-là. Après, il y a un assez grand vide. Ma bataille finale est encore en cours de planification.

Je pense que c'est tout. Ce que je recherche chez ce/cette/ces beta-readers, c'est la discussion. Je suis prête à répondre à n'importe quelle question que vous auriez sur ce que j'ai voulu dire à telle ligne, ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec tel perso, que ce que j'ai écris ici n'est pas assez explicite. Je suis prête aussi à entendre que vous n'aimez pas du tout, du moment que vous me dites pourquoi et me donnez quelques conseils pour améliorer tout ça. Mais S'IL VOUS PLAIT pas de simple « c'est dégueu. ». Chacun ses gouts, mais essayez juste de vous souvenir que ça fait 2 ans que je bosse dessus, et que ces 2 ans correspondent aussi à mes années de prépas, donc que je tiens à cette fic, parce que c'est ce qui me change les idées.

Donc, si vous êtes intéressé, vous pouvez répondre en laissant une review, ou en m'envoyant un message privé, pour qu'on puisse s'échanger nos adresses électroniques, et commencer à travailler.

Voilà, merci de votre attention, et j'espère à bientôt !


	2. MODFICATION IMPORTANTE, À LIRE D'URGENCE

MODIFICATION: J'AI DÉJÀ REÇU TROIS PROPOSITIONS DE BETA, ET COMME JE L'AI EXPLIQUÉ, CELA ME SUFFIT LARGEMENT, ALORS MERCI À CEUX/CELLES QUI ARRIVENT TROP TARD SUR CETTE PAGE ET AURAIENT QUAND MÊME ÉTÉ INTÉRESSÉS, ET MERCI À CEUX QUI M'ENREGISTRENT DANS LEUR AUTHOR ALERT EN ATTENDANT QUE LA VRAIE FIC SORTE, J'ESPÈRE NE DÉCEVOIR PERSONNE!


End file.
